


Trusting the Protectors

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [392]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Watching them interact with the others, particularly Jacob and Damien, reminds Patrick that the hounds are safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 October 2016  
> Word Count: 139  
> Prompt: align  
> Summary: Watching them interact with the others, particularly Jacob and Damien, reminds Patrick that the hounds are safe.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately four months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This concept will potentially get worked with again. Patrick has always struck me as the kind of person who might be afraid of the hellhounds, and with good reason.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Watching them interact with the others, particularly Jacob and Damien, reminds Patrick that the hounds are safe. He knows just how readily they can turn from playful to defensive and protective, having witnessed a stray dog running across the yard near the trees one afternoon. It scared Jacob nearly as much as it scared him, but the boy recovered much more quickly. Jacob's unwavering faith in his new extended family is inspiring, to say the least. Because of it, Patrick works twice as hard to be more comfortable around their four-legged protectors. Now, when he goes outside, the hounds will come to say hello if they're nearby. They tend to beg for treats from certain members of the household, mostly Jacob and Margot, but everyone is fair game. It's unconventional, but so is a lot of their life now.


End file.
